


A Surprise Visitor

by Kiranagi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, And G. Wash became President kinda recently-ish I guess, I'll figure it out, I'm just rolling with this idea I had, Jefferson/Laurens friendship, Not sure about the timeline here, One-Shot, Philip is still alive though, That's gonna be fun for John, Thomas has slaves, for now, later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: I am shit at titles don't mind meThis just kinda... Happened. No clue where this idea even came from, but it got written and now it's online so I guess I'm rolling with it haha. I'll probably continue this some time in the future? But I'm not 100% sure so that's why it's currently a one-shot. If it does continue, it'll probably turn into Jefferson/Laurens (Jeffrens?) shipping, just as a warning to you all.Hope you guys like this, and please comment if you wanna see more of this AU, or if you have a better name idea!





	A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I am shit at titles don't mind me
> 
> This just kinda... Happened. No clue where this idea even came from, but it got written and now it's online so I guess I'm rolling with it haha. I'll probably continue this some time in the future? But I'm not 100% sure so that's why it's currently a one-shot. If it does continue, it'll probably turn into Jefferson/Laurens (Jeffrens?) shipping, just as a warning to you all.
> 
> Hope you guys like this, and please comment if you wanna see more of this AU, or if you have a better name idea!

Jefferson leans back in his chair with a frustrated growl, rubbing his eyes, "Damn it, Hamilton... Can't you ever write like a normal person? Reading your reports is like reading an entire library..."

A young man lightly knocks on his office door, "Sir?"

Thomas looks up, curling his lip a little at the black man, "What?"

The slave cowers a little under his gaze, "Uh, I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir, but there's a man here who insists he sees you."

Jefferson groans, "Oh god, I cannot deal with Hamilton right now..."

The slave shakes his head, "It's not him, Sir. He says his name is John Laurens."

Jefferson jumps a little and quickly sits up straight, eyes wide, "Laurens? _John_ Laurens? But he's dead!"

The slave cowers even more, "M-my apologies, Sir, but he seemed very much alive to me..."

Jefferson frowns, then brushes off his coat, "Bring him in."

The slave nods, then hurries off. A moment later, a man steps into the room, smiling a little bit nervously.

He bows, "Thank you for seeing me, Secretary Jefferson."

Jefferson narrows his eyes, "John Laurens?"

A nod.

Jefferson crosses his legs and folds his hands together, "Last I heard, you were killed by redcoats. Several years ago, in fact."

Laurens grimaces a little, "Yes, well, to the rest of the world- minus a select few, who have been hiding me for these years- I am very much dead, it is true."

Jefferson raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

Laurens bites his lip, "It's... Sort of a long story, sir."

Jefferson gestures to a chair, "I have time, and I assume you do as well."

Laurens sits in the chair and leans forward, clasping his hands together, "Where to begin..."

"How about how you're alive?" Jefferson offers, "Because I'm still a bit lost on that."

Laurens chuckles, "Yeah, that..." he leans back again, smiling a little, "I barely survived, but I bribed the men who found me. Told them to tell the world that I had been killed by redcoats that hadn't heard the war was over. Not even they know who really injured me..."

Jefferson huffs, "Fair enough. But why? And, if you weren't attacked by redcoats, who did attack you?"

Laurens sighs, "I don't know their names, but... They were wearing the uniforms of our army. And they called me by name... They knew full well that we were on the same side before they attacked me."

Jefferson raises his eyebrows, "Traitors."

Laurens nods, "When they thought I was dead, they started talking... I didn't hear all of it, and I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but from what I heard... They're loyal to the British, and they were planning something big. Me stumbling across them made them nervous, made them wonder how much I knew, so they killed me." he smirks, "Or, at least they thought they did."

Jefferson stays silent, his expression thoughtful.

Laurens sighs, "I stayed in hiding, with a very small group of closely trusted friends, and I found out all I could about this secret group of loyalists. Which, looking back, isn't all that much, and I wasn't planning on revealing myself to anyone until I was able to have enough proof to take them down, but..."

Jefferson tilts his head, "But?"

Laurens gives Jefferson a grave look, "They plan to assassinate President Washington and his cabinet. They believe that if they get rid of the oh-so-great General and his closest confidants, the nation will fall, and Britain can swoop in and take over again."

Jefferson widens his eyes, then quickly narrows them again, "Are you sure?"

Laurens nods, "I wouldn't have come out of hiding if I wasn't... I don't know who's involved or when they plan to do this, but I knew I had to tell someone..."

Jefferson bites his lip, "But why me? We've never met before. I would expect you to go to Hamilton, or even President Washington."

Laurens smiles sadly, "If I told Alexander, or even if I simply revealed that I was alive, he would undoubtedly write about it. It's how he processes things. And I can't afford the chance that my survival will get out... Same issue with the president. I chose you, because I felt like I could trust you not to tell anyone." he chuckles, "You certainly won't tell Alexander, at least."

Jefferson huffs, "And what do you want me to do about it? Tell someone what you've told me? They wouldn't believe me any more than they would believe you."

Laurens picks a bit of lint off his shirt, not meeting Jefferson's eyes, "I know. I'm not asking anything like that..."

Jefferson's voice is sharp, "Then what exactly _are_ you asking?"

Laurens takes a deep breath, then meets his eyes boldly, "I wish to stay with you, hiding in secret, so I can gather more information about this group."

Jefferson snorts, "You want to stay with me? Won't you get found out, trying to get your 'information'?"

Laurens smirks, "I have my ways of staying hidden. It's worked quite well for these past years, hasn't it?"

Jefferson hums, "What's in it for me?"

Laurens shrugs, "Hopefully, you won't get assassinated. And you get to know that I'm alive, while Alexander, your enemy- and one of my closest friends- does not."

Jefferson goes silent, lacing his fingers together and frowning thoughtfully.

Laurens silently lets out a shaky breath, clenching his fists around the fabric of his slacks. _'So far, so good... But I have no idea what he's thinking now...'_

It feels like an eternity before Jefferson finally answers, "Alright."

Laurens looks up, hopeful, but a little shocked, "Really?"

Jefferson nods, "Yes. You do not seem like the kind to lie, and you've been nothing but courteous since you arrived here. I suppose for the moment I have nothing to lose from letting you stay here, so as long as you don't bother me too much, I don't see why not."

Laurens can't help the relieved grin from splitting his face, but before he can speak, Jefferson stands up. "But, I will not help you. This is your choice and your plans. Keep me out of it."

Laurens quickly forces his face into a more serious expression as he stands up as well, "Of course, Secretary Jefferson."

Jefferson holds his hand out, and Laurens shakes it, smiling as he adds, "And thank you. Thank you so much for allowing this."

Jefferson nods a little as he pulls his hand back, allowing a small smile of his own, "I look forward to getting to know you, Mr. Laurens. And I wish you good luck."


End file.
